


Perfectly Acessorized

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Foot Fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks has always been a colourful woman, and she shares those colours with her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Acessorized

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January 2013 Daily Deviant prompt of everything old is new. Past Prompt: podophilia (foot fetish!)

** Perfectly Accessorized **

"Are you finished?" Charlie watched as Tonks finished the weekly application of lotion and polish. A wave of her wand and she grinned at him, showing off the finished product. He arched a brow as he looked down at her feet.

"[Bugs](http://th06.deviantart.net/fs70/200H/i/2012/250/5/e/ladybug_toes___by_lilyskellington-d5dw4fy.jpg)?" Charlie eyed her toes, the shiny polish glinting in the light. 

"They are ladies," Tonks answered as she stretched her feet out over his lap and crossed her ankles.

Charlie wrapped one hand around her pale feet, his fingers sliding over her skin as he played with the silver anklet dangling from her leg. "They are still bugs."

"But cute ones," Tonks managed then groaned as his thumb dug into her insole. "Oh, that feels wonderful."

"I'm certain it does; however, I still don't see the need for insects on your feet. What happened to the plain colours from before?"

"It was time for a change and if you don't happen to like them, then don't look at them." She pulled on her foot but Charlie tightened his grip on her. "They are my feet and I'll polish my toes any way I chose."

"I never said I didn't like them, but honestly, such a mundane creature for a magical woman."

"Flatterer," Tonks drawled and shook her head at him.

"You don't say," Charlie smirked and separated her feet, focusing on the left one first. He massaged the top of her foot, swirling his fingers over her skin before pulling gently on her toes. She moaned as he straightened the silver ring she wore on the second toe after he'd loosened the joint.

He rolled her ankle, bringing her foot to his mouth and licking her ankle bone. She gasped as his tongue ran across her skin and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I do say."

"Then who am I to argue with such a statement," Charlie drawled and continued to tongue his way up her foot.

Tonks' other foot curled over his thigh, digging her toes into his leg and it was Charlie's turn to gasp when she slid it over his groin. The pressure on his lap strengthened then waned. She turned on the sofa, adjusting her body so the entirety of her foot was resting against the length of his cock.

"A bloody tease, that's who."

Each stroke Charlie rubbed on her foot, she echoed on his prick, and he spread his legs a bit so she had more room. Her toes scratched against his stomach and he let go of her foot long enough to spread his robes out of her way.

"Oh," Charlie breathed out when Tonks' toes pulled at his pants.

He dug for his wand and with a quick flick, Charlie banished his briefs. He looked down at her, legs all long and pale, akimbo across his lap with just the jewellery and bright, shiny red and black polish adorning her feet. "So dainty and pretty."

Tonks looked up and met his gaze as Charlie lifted her foot to his mouth again. Her eyes widened. "No, don't you dare. You'll ruin my—"

Her eyes slid shut as his lips closed around her big toe. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the appendage. He couldn't taste the paint on her toes but the tang of mint lotion burst on his tongue before he was left with the flavour of her skin.

"Oh, Gods!" Soft pants issued forth from her lips and then she shuddered, nearly pulling her foot from his mouth.

"Two can play that game, Mr Weasley," Tonks murmured and moved her legs before she pressed harder against his prick.

Charlie licked down the arch of her foot, tongue swirling over her skin before he pressed a sucking kiss to the bottom. He grinned against the smoothness even as she began to rub her other foot harder across his lap. "Oh?"

The rough friction felt good along his cock, his foreskin sliding with her foot and her toes. The tip of his dick slid through her spread toes and she moved them down the length of his cock as well. He closed his eyes and groaned, rocking his hips against her foot with each awkward slide.

"Yes, oh," Tonks answered and Charlie smiled even wider listening to the breathless quality of her voice.

Just as he made to suck her big toe into his mouth again, she whispered and Charlie gasped. Cool slickness eased the heat of the rubbing on his prick and he dropped her foot and then bucked up just as both of her feet massaged him. She giggled as he moaned.

Reaching down, Charlie wrapped both hands around her feet and his cock. He dragged his fingers across the top of her feet and continued to thrust between them.

Tonks pushed as Charlie stroked, the pressure and motion making him shudder. When the warm links of her anklet dragged against his skin, Charlie shivered again at the sensation. Leaning his head back, he moaned and shoved his cock faster in the space of her feet.

Tonks compressed her feet against Charlie's cock, rubbing opposite of his motions then grinned as his body stiffened. Hot spurts of semen pulsed over her feet and he slouched back against the sofa. With a flick of her wand, she cleaned away his release and shook her head at him.

"Must we do this every time I change the polish?"

Charlie smirked, head still lolling along the back of the sofa as he turned to look at her and nodded. She shook her head and straightened to lean over him, pressing her mouth to his and carefully tucking him away while she nipped his lips. "You are incorrigible."

"I try." 

"You succeed." 

She nipped at his mouth and he returned the little bites along her lips before laying her back out on the sofa and resting her feet in his lap once more. He ran his fingers gently over her feet.

"Does Bill know you can do that?"

"Do what?" She grinned at him.

He wiggled his fingers at her feet, shaking his head as she ran through a riot of colours and animals prints before once again settling on the ladybugs.

Tonks grinned. "Who do you think suggested I try this week's pattern on you first?"


End file.
